


You Dirty Birds

by momopeachchild



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I didn't come up with the prompt, I just wrote it, It's silly and weird and it's okay if you don't like it, M/M, blame it on tumblr, seriously a tumblr post did it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momopeachchild/pseuds/momopeachchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or why Steve should not be allowed to lie under certain circumstances.</p>
<p>A tumblr post had the plot outlined, I just fleshed it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Dirty Birds

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the link to the original: http://kirkspocks.tumblr.com/post/94593897998/text-fanfic

After the war.   
When Bucky came home.   
When they would have the money to set up a dark room.

That was when the photos would be developed, when it was just the two of them, left with their private photographs of each other. Their dirty photographs of each other. But, as with life, things changed, plans went awry. Steve never planned on crashing his plane, he never planned on being frozen for ages. But shit happened.

And when he was unfrozen? He didn’t really have much time to think about a little camera that had been stashed in a box, in his apartment, ages ago. So, he went on about life, asking now and then what happened to certain things, like his father’s pocket watch, or his mother’s wedding band. Important things, sentimental things. Things that were kept safe, and easily returned.

Then his life got a bit more complicated, first with the Avengers, then with his best friend, his supposedly  _dead best friend_ , tried to kill him, several times. It took ages, but Bucky finally started to remember things, and SHIELD accepted the fact that there was no separating them. In fact, the press seemed to love it! They were enjoying being with each other, just friends, and then a gradual move back to lovers. 

It was a day, just like any other day when there were no aliens invading, or megalomaniac trying to, once again, take over New York City. Bucky was on the sofa watching TV, while Steve rested against his arm, sketching idly humming softly under his breath. It was a slow news day, it seemed, as they were discussing historical artifacts being auctioned off. No big deal, really, just some old blue prints from Howard Stark, a photograph of Agent Peggy Carter, and some Captain American stuff, like an old suit, an old recording, a camera…wait.

Camera?

Steve’s head slowly turned to look, pencil falling onto the sofa as he shot up, pulling his phone out and started to dial any number he could think of, trying to get someone to talk to him. Bucky paused, looking at him rather confused, before a few more items that had been in Steve’s apartment, and more importantly  _that box with that particular camera_  were listed. 

"SHIT!"  
"I know, shut up! Hi,  yes, my name is Steven Rogers..No, no this is not a prank, I am Steve Rogers! Ah fuck," he hissed, shaking his head as he tried to dial again and grumbled. 

"My name is Steven Rogers, yes, I really am Captain America! Look, that camera, how much are you asking for it? What? The Smithsonian offered how much? They’re going to  _ **WHAT?** **NO!** " _he groaned, shaking his head.  _ **  
**_

Catching his dark haired lover up on the situation, he bemoaned the fact that the Smithsonian was going to develop the film on the camera! There had to be someone with enough money to out bid them. 

"Oh, no. No we cannot ask him!"  
"Who else can we ask? Fury? Yeah that’d go over great, Buck."  
"Oh god."

Tony was easy to find, he was tinkering away in his lab, and once Steve explained some of his stuff, his sentimental stuff, was going to be sold, Tony was rather eager to purchase it for him. However, once it was in his possession, it was rather difficult to get it back. Especially the camera.

"Why was this so important to you?"  
"Bucky, tell him what’s on the film."  
Bucky gave his blonde lover a look that said he was insane, and that he’d rather die, or lose his other arm before telling Stark what was on that film. So it was up to Steve, the same man who was terrible at lying.

"They’re, uh, pictures of my mother."  
"C’mon, if they were your mother, you wouldn’t have been so insistent! Christ it’s not like you’re Amish…" he teased, smirking a bit. "C’mon Captain Tight pants, what’s on the film? Pictures of Peggy? Catch Howard doing something embarrassing? Oh, no! Is it a picture of FDR with his leg braces? Or did you catch Frosty the Snowman here before he did his hair?"

Steve turned a rather unhealthy shade of red, and looked at Bucky before looking quickly away, and the dark haired man growled a little. “What the fuck do you think they’re of, Stark? Huh? They’re of a private nature, of our private life.”  
  
"Wait…No," he laughed, looking at Steve’s horribly red face, and Bucky’s frustrated one and laughed harder, handing over the camera. "Oh god there’s a picture of the Captain’s Privates on here? Oh god you could sell that for  _millions_.” Tony had to sit, unable to hold himself up much longer as Bucky ran off with the camera, cradling it close as Steve followed.

"Tell anyone and you die, Stark!" He called, and Tony waved a hand at them. Like anyone would believe him if he told them.


End file.
